Impossible is Not in my Dictionary
by SparrowsAreAwesome
Summary: So...you think you got what it takes to live in the One Piece world? But first, let's see how you fare with living with Monkey D. Luffy. It's not as easy as it sounds folks...


Impossible is not in my Dictionary

Summary: A normal girl living in modern day Hong Kong gets the surprise of her life one day when the famous One Piece protagonist Luffy suddenly appears in her kitchen. With no apparent way to send him back to the One Piece world, she now has to babysit him until they find a way to do so...it's not as easy as it sounds, folks.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or its characters. I only own Sandy, other OCs that appear in the story and the plot.

**Chapter 1: Erasing the line between fantasy and reality?**

_The line between fantasy and reality has always been clear to me- as it is with almost everyone. Dreams and fiction stay dreams and fiction and reality is the constant. That's the way it's supposed to be. It's common sense right? I mean, pretty much everyone knows that. _

_But who said so? Who made up this unspoken rule? I don't know. So why do the laws of this world have to revolve around this so called rule?_

_Humans, as with our curious nature, have always been pushing the boundaries between what's real and what's fiction but we are still unsuccessful in doing so even after many years. _

_So, imagine my surprise when I've just that. No, it's more like...all hell broke loose. Yeah, that's a perfect description of what happened to me two weeks ago. _

* * *

><p>It was a fine Saturday morning I believe. Normally, I wouldn't even be awake at seven in the morning. It's already a pain in the neck to wake up five days a week that early so I sleep in until noon during the weekends and holidays. So why was I awake at such an ungodly hour you may ask? Well the answer is simple.<p>

It's because of him.

There was a huge CRASH from what sounds like the kitchen and I awoke violently, falling from my bed and landing face first on the floor. My face was still throbbing painfully when another CRASH sounded in my apartment.

"What...?" I pressed my hands onto my face hoping that the pain would go away.

I staggered out of my tiny bedroom taking a toy sword katana on the wall on the way out.

_It's a thief, _I thought fearfully, Why_ out of everyone in this building it has to be me?_

I have never experienced anything as dangerous as this before so I was practically trembling like crazy as I made my way carefully to the kitchen holding up the toy katana like a weapon...not that I can do much damage with it.

"THIS IS DELICIOUS!"

The shout was followed by several exaggerated munching of food...Did the thief find my snack stash?

I gulped as I pressed my back on the wall. The thief was around the corner. I raised my katana and took in a deep breath. _You can do this._ I rounded the corner and shut my eyes, bringing down the katana as hard as I can.

"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIEEE! That hurts!"

I raised my katana again and said in the most threatening voice I could muster, "H-hey thief! Get out of my house! I-I-I will c-call the pol-lice!"

"Hey lady! I'm not a thief!"

I opened my eyes to see a young man around my age, with dark hair topped with a yellow straw hat tied with a red ribbon wearing a red vest and blue shorts and slippers. A scar was lined under one of his eyes and it made me wince just looking at it. My blow with my toy katana seemed to have made him fall flat on his butt and he was looking at me with an annoyed expression. Pots and pans lay scattered on the floor. A jumbo packet of sour cream and onion flavoured chips lay open on the floor with a good amount spilled out. Aw man. I was saving that for later.

"Then...why are you in my apartment?" I asked the guy still trying to sound threatening and not letting my guard down. I still had my toy katana raised.

"Man if that were a real sword I would have died don't you think?" the guy said to me his annoyed expression quickly changing to a grinning one. His teeth were amazingly even and white...is that even possible? Wait, wait. What am I thinking? This guy here is an intruder! Possibly someone dangerous!

"Hey! Answer my question!" I demanded, raising my katana higher but the guy didn't even budge.

"I suddenly found myself here," he answered his eyebrows bunching together in confusion, "I was with my nakama at one point...somewhere in this huge cave place and then I was here."

_Nakama? Where did I hear that before? _, I thought also equally confused by his answer. He must be lying. Who would believe such a farfetched lie?

"I'm being serious here! I'm really going to call the cops!"

"I'm being serious too, lady! I really don't know how I got in here!" he shouted back annoyed, "Robin just read some weird stuff on the cave wall and then suddenly I was here!"

Robin? Nakama? Wait...now that I think about it. Didn't I hear those two words from an anime? And this guy here...he looks familiar as well.

"Dude...who are you?" I asked.

"Eh?" he blinked at me, "Me? I'm Monkey D. Luffy."

Then it clicked. Robin. Nakama. Monkey D. Luffy. One Piece. Really?

"You're lying," I replied back flatly. Really? If this was the best cover up he could come up with, it's pathetic. Sure, he's dressed the part...and he really, really looks like the Luffy I see on TV but who would cosplay and randomly barge in someone's apartment?

"I'm telling the truth!" he yelled back. I could almost see the anime vein popping on his forehead. Man, this guy was a really good cosplayer. I mean, he really looks the part.

"You're lying," I repeated lowering my katana. This guy here was just ridiculous. He doesn't even look threatening or dangerous at all. This guy must have been some insane person.

"I really AM Monkey D. Luffy!" he persisted starting to stand up. This guy was a lot taller than me as well. A good 7 inches. I looked up at him in the eye giving him my best glare.

"I really don't have the patience to tolerate such...such..." I struggled with my words, "such...ridiculous lies."

I took a step back. Big mistake. I accidentally bumped into a cupboard and shook it. A large box containing an old small microwave that I broke months ago toppled down and was going to hit me straight on the head. I looked up in fear and time seemed to have gone into slow motion. The dark haired guy looked up to see the large box falling and then... TWANG!

My eyes almost popped out of my head in surprise. The guy's arms actually...STRETCHED? How is this even possible?

His arms stretched to impossible lengths and caught the box long before it actually fell on my sorry head and he replaced it back to its original precarious position on top of the cupboard. His arms recoiled back to their normal selves with a TWANG.

"Man that was dangerous!" he said rubbing his hands together to take off the dust he got from touching the dusty box.

_How...? _I thought my eyes widening more and more by the second. HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE? It is...if this guy really is...

"You...really are?" I spluttered out.

"Yes, I am Monkey D. Luffy," his face serious, "I am telling the truth here, lady. Why would I be lying about my own name?"

My head started spinning and the world followed suit. My mind can't wrap itself around the idea of people actually being able to stretch their limbs to impossible lengths...and the possibility of having an anime character come to life. Was I even dreaming?

"H...Hey! Are you alright?"

I fainted right there on the spot. Now I know why people faint on TV.


End file.
